three demon brothers and a miko demon sister
by kagess
Summary: what would happen if kagome becomes family with izoyi, shinakobei, inuyasha, sesshomaru, youko kurama, shippo, and rin? but what happen to her family in the future? And who is this cute guy but wait she has a cousin too. HieiKagome.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The battle with Naraku was finally over; everyone is still alive including Kanna and Kagura. Naraku died by the combing attacks of everyone on the battlefield. The Shikon No Tama is now complete jewel but everyone had decided not to make any wishes so it stays around Kagome's neck being purified. Miroku and Sango are now engaged to be married now that Miroku's kazaana is gone. Kirara left after the battle and came back twenty minutes later with Kanna, Kohaku, Kagura, and another neko but fire and ice who as it turns out is Kirara's daughter. They forgave Kanna, Kohaku, and Kagura for their actions because Naraku was controlling them. Shippo is now officially Kagome's son by the demon ritual. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are no longer trying to kill each other but acting like true brothers. They make their father, Shinakobei very proud that they are becoming better brothers to each other. Koga and Ayame is now just brother and sister meaning their packs are now combined forming a bigger pack.

It was night when they decide to make camp because everyone was tried and hungry. It was a full moon out tonight and kagome thought she saw a silver blur following them from the battlefield where they fought Naraku. After everyone ate, Inuyasha walks up to kagome who is sitting under a fully bloomed blossom tree.

"Hello Inuyasha what is it," asked Kagome.

"Well my father, Sesshomaru, and I would like you to come with us somewhere and ask you something. So would you come," said Inuyasha politely

"Yes I will come Inuyasha.," answered Kagome nicely.

Kagome got up and followed Inuyasha to a beautiful clearing with every kind of rose tree imaged but near a white rose tree were three people. One was Sesshomaru, another was Shinakobei, and the last one was Youko Kurama. Now that they were all there, under the white rose tree, Youko gave kagome his famous red rose.

"Kagome, we asked you to come here because we have some things to discuss with you.," said Shinakobei

"Ok, but first I have to ask Youko why did you not help out during the battle when you were near enough," asked Kagome

Everyone was looking at Youko waiting for him to answer kagome's question.

"I saw that you and everyone else were fight fine without me around.," answered Youko.

"All right I accept your answer, fox boy.," said Kagome

"Kagome, why were you crying after you came out of the well," asked Sesshomaru

Everyone was now looking at Kagome except Inuyasha because he already knew, waiting for her to answer Sesshomaru's question.

"Well you see somehow Naraku got through the well to my time and …," said Kagome

They waited for her to finish but somehow they knew she would not tell the rest so Inuyasha did.

"Naraku killed her family to get to her.," finished Inuyasha

"We are all very sorry, my little one.," said Shinakobei

"Yes we are.," said Youko and Sesshomaru together

While saying those words Shinakobei, Sesshomaru, and Youko each gave Kagome a hug.

"Thank you but it was because of all of you that I was able to go on.," said a happy Kagome

After a couple of seconds of silence, Shinakobei decided it was time to go on.

"Kagome, you have been like a daughter to me but to everyone else you have been like a sister to them. So we were wondering would you like to become our sister and daughter fully," said Shinakobei

"Yes, I would love to be you daughter, Shinakobei, and your guys sister.," said Kagome

Before they got the things needed for the ritual Inuyasha look over at his brother and father to see if it was ok to tell her the secret about their family. Both Sesshomaru and his father nodded saying it was ok to tell kagome their family secret.

"Kagome," said Inuyasha

"Yes," said Kagome

"Remember when I told you about Sesshomaru's mother being dead," asked Inuyasha

"Yes," Kagome said

"Well my mother is still alive and her name is Iziyoi. I wanted you to know because she will be your mother too after the ritual.," said Inuyasha

Inuyasha was looking at the ground while he was saying this. Kagome sat down next to him and gave him a big hug, which made him happy.

"Inuyasha," said Kagome

"Yes," said Inuyasha

"How bad do you want the rosaries off, puppy," asked Kagome

"Very badly, Why," said Inuyasha

"Well, puppy, I think I can trust you to be good to everyone around you but if you do one single thing mean to anyone I will put the rosaries back on.," said Kagome

"OK" said Inuyasha

With that said, the rosaries came off Inuyasha's neck and disappeared in a flash of pink light. Shinakobei saw this as a sign that they could start the demon ritual. They got the things that they needed to do the ritual. They said the family vows and cut their hands over the bowl then each person drank the blood with herbs to complete the ritual. Kagome was the last one to drink out of the bowl. Sesshomaru saw that she was going to faint so he used his demon speed to catch her before she fell and gets hurt. He laid her down on the ground with her head in his lap. While she was changing on the outside, in the inside of her mind she was talking with Midoriko.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Inside Kagome's Mind

Kagome was in a beautiful clearing with five different colored roses. There was a red one, a silver one, a pink one, a white one, and a combination rose with all the colors. This last one is the one she picked because it reminds her of her new family.

"So you choose the combination rose," said a beautiful voice behind her.

Kagome turned around and what was standing there was a beautiful woman dressed in Miko clothes although what stood beside her was three dogs and a fox each resembling a part of kagome's new family but in animal form.

Before Kagome even registered the name she said, "Midoriko."

"Yes Kagome," said Midoriko.

"How are you here," asked Kagome

"I am here because I was inside the jewel, well my spirit is. Now do you have any other questions," answered Midoriko

"Yes, Why are you here and what are the three dogs and a fox doing here as well," asked Kagome

"I am here to help you choose a form to be in with the demon blood now in you. The dogs represent Shinakobei, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and the fox represents Youko.," answered Midoriko

"Ok, Just one more question. What do the rose colors stand for," asked Kagome

"Well red stands for a Hanyou demon, white for Inu demon, silver for a kitsune demon, and pink for a Miko. Now that we are done with questions, I would like to say that you choose the mixed flower, which means you will be a Miko, Hanyou, Inu, and kitsune demon. Now before I let you wake up I would like to give you a gift.," said Midoriko

In her hands was an outfit much like sango's except it was red, it is made out of a fire-rat cloth except it is silver.

"Oh, thank you.," said a very excited and happy kagome

"Your welcome, Kagome.," said Midoriko and with those last words, she was gone.

Outside her mind

Meanwhile the others could see no changes as of yet. So they thought something went wrong but Shinakobei said it did not. Inuyasha was the first to notice the change and yelled out to the others. They all noticed while her features were changing so were her clothes. After the change was finished, Kagome woke up.

"Kagome, you are very beautiful but were did you get the outfit," asked Sesshomaru

"I got the outfit from Midoriko.," answered Kagome

Kagome sat up and the laid her head on Sesshomaru's right shoulder where his tail is. They all thought she looked very beautiful. She had two dog-ears that were silver in color and long black hair with the bottom being silver. Her eyes were a golden blue, on her forehead is a moon like Sesshomaru's but Shikon pink in color and two foxtails that were white with the tips being pink.

"Little sister, you are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen.," said Inuyasha

"Why thank you, puppy. So do think so too Youko and father," asked Kagome

"Yes, I do, my little one.," answered Shinakobei

"I definitely do, sister but I never knew Sesshomaru liked anyone laying on his tail.," said Youko smiling

Sesshomaru was about to get up and try to kill Youko but Inuyasha stopped him because Kagome had fallen asleep. They were all lying down near Kagome when Inuyasha smelled Shippo. He was about to tell him off when he saw Kagome had opened her eyes. Shippo had woken up from a bad nightmare, when he saw his mommy. He thought she look very beautiful. He ran into Kagome's arms and after a while fell asleep.

"The Perfect Mother.," said Youko

Kagome gave him a smile and went back to sleep. Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around Kagome and fell asleep. The others soon fell asleep as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Morning comes at last and kagome is the first one to wake up. She looks around her and finds that Shippo is in her lap asleep, Inuyasha was sleeping on her right side along with Youko in his animal or kitsune form, behind her was a sleeping Sesshomaru, and to her left was her father asleep as well. She tried to get up but found that she could not because Sesshomaru's arm was wrapped around her waist. While trying to get up she made a lot of noise and woke everyone around her up.

"Well ohayoogozai masu everyone. Did you all sleep well," asked Kagome happily.

"Yes, we did our little sister.," answered her three brothers.

"Yes, I did my little one.," answered her father.

"Yes, I did momma. I love you. I think you are very beautiful.," said Shippo excitedly.

They were all smiling at the little kitsune because of all his energy.

Inuyasha said, "Come on, Kagome, we need to tell along with showing Sango, Miroku, and everyone else about you being part of our family."

Inuyasha, Shinakobei, and Youko, now in humanoid form, were getting up. When they notice that kagome, Sesshomaru, and Shippo did not move to get up.

Youko asked, "Why are you not getting up, Kagome?"

"I want to give Sesshomaru's arm back, the one that you cut off puppy. Is that all right, fluffy," answered kagome, while looking at Sesshomaru when she said this.

Sesshomaru was looking at her with love and he was happy that his sister was willing to give him back the arm that Inuyasha cut off while protecting kagome from him.

"You would do this for me, my little sister," asked Sesshomaru.

"Yes, I would, fluffy. What are the rest of you looking at," said kagome

The reason she said this was because Inuyasha, Shinakobei, and Youko were all looking at her surprised that she would do this for him or could do this. They were silent and kagome took this as a sign to start healing Sesshomaru's arm. After about five minutes, Sesshomaru now has two arms and he was very happy.

"Thank you, my baby sister.," said a very happy Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru was hugging kagome when he said this.

"Can we get…," said Inuyasha

He never got to finish what he was going to say because at that moment koga, Ayame, Miroku, Sango, Kohaku, Kagura, Kanna, and Kirara along with her daughter came bursting in to the clearing. They had all gotten worried when they did not come back to the camp last night. At first they did not realize that the female demon was kagome when they did they wondered how she became a demon.

"Kagome, how did you become a demon," asked Sango.

"Well, Sango, I have a new family or demon family.," answered kagome

Miroku said, "My lady kagome, you are very beautiful but I have one question,"

Everyone was looking at Miroku wondering what that question was. Is it perverted or is it simply a question?

Note from Kagess

I would like you to know that I am starting college soon so please do not get mad at me for not writing another story. I would also like to say thank you for all reviews and hits I have gotten. If you would like to send me a review please do so may be if you send an idea with it I might put it in the story. By the way I am a female.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

"What is your question, Miroku?," asked Kagome.

"My question is, Lady Kagome, are you going to stay here in our time and where are you going to live?," asked Miroku

Everyone was shocked that Miroku was not asking a perverted question. Although Sesshomaru thought that, it was because she is now a part of the family now.

"Yes, I will be staying in this time era. I am going to live with my new family in the west.," answered kagome

"May I ask, kagome, why are you staying in this time era?," asked Sango

The reason she asked was that no one except her new family including Shippo knew about her family dieing. Ayame, Koga, Kagura, Kanna, Miroku, Sango, Kohaku were all looking at kagome waiting for her to answer but somehow they all knew that she was not going to say anything.

"Her family in her time era was all killed by Naraku. What I would like to know is how did he get through the well when only Inuyasha and kagome could?," said Shinakobei

"I believe he asked a dark Miko for a spell to trick the well into thinking he was Inuyasha or kagome by using the auras around you.," answered Kagura

Everyone was stunned to find this information but one person was not stunned and it was Sesshomaru. Before Kagome could ask him why he was not stunned, everyone started to talk at once trying to figure out who is the dark miko.

No one could hear what everyone was saying, so Kagome yelled very loud, "QUIT."

Everyone became very quit very quick and looked at kagome. After everyone was quit, she turned to Sesshomaru and asked, "Why are you not stunned about this information?"

"Well, i went to a dark miko to find out how to get my brother back for cutting off my arm but what she wanted was to be freed from a spell that was place on her by Midoriko. Therefore, I am guessing that Naraku gave her what she wanted in return for her help against you and Inuyasha. We must find her and destroy her before she finds a way to get into the future.," answered Sesshomaru.

"So what is her name?," asked Koga

"Well her name is Sumiko.," answered Sesshomaru

"Do you know where she lives, brother?," asked Youko Kurama

"Yes, Why?," answered Sesshomaru

"Well the reason she had a spell cast on her was because she wanted to get the most powerful, evilest person out of spirit world and his name is Kormiko.," answered Youko Kurama

"Well I am afraid she will not find him in the spirit world.," said an old voice

Everyone turned around, coming towards them was an old priestess named lady Kaede. She was not surprised by kagome's appearance because she knew about kagome's family in her time were died.

"Why will she not find him?," asked Sango

"He has moved on with his life by accepting his punishment for killing all those innocent people.," answered Kaede

While Kaede was saying this, Shippo jumped up into his mother's arms because he felt like something was watching them.

After Kaede was done speaking kagome asked, "What is wrong my son?"

"Something is watching us.," answered Shippo


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Everyone heard what Shippo had said. They were all looking around when kagome sensed two auras in two different places.

Kagome said, "Everyone there are two different auras, one is in the tree with red roses and the other one is on the ground near the yellow rose tree."

While Kagome was saying this, everyone started to get their weapons out in case that person was going to attack them suddenly.

Sesshomaru said, "Come on out the both of you. We know you are here. COME OUT NOW."

The person on the ground near the yellow rose tree comes out of hiding first. The person is a woman dressed in miko garments but they are all black. She has a Shikon necklace around her neck almost like kagome's but all black.

"Who are you?," asked Kagome

"I am Sumiko. Although he has moved on with his life, I can still do what I wanted to do.," said Sumiko

Everyone had his or her weapons pointed at her except kagome that is. Shippo is the first one to notice it. When Shippo called out, they others notice that the jewel was glowing and so was sumiko's jewel as well. What she was trying to do is take kagome's miko power so she could release herself from the black Shikon jewel around her neck. In a few minutes, she had most of kagome's miko powers. Although no one realize that, the miko power was using a scared barrier to hold kagome's other form back. Soon she stops to look down at her black Shikon jewel to see if it was weakening. While she was, doing this Shippo jumped out of his mother's arms and went into sango's arms. Everyone except her family knew what was happening to her so they were getting everyone away from kagome before she changed into her other form. Before anyone could ask what was happening, kagome was in her animal form.

She is half dog and half fox. She has two silver dog-ears, four foxtails with green, white, pink, and red tips. She has golden blue eyes but they are red now. Sumiko never knew kagome had transformed, she is too busy getting mad with the black Shikon necklace. She looked up to get more miko power from kagome, when she saw an animal form kagome. Before she could do anything, kagome pounce to kill. Sumiko died in seconds, after she was dead kagome turned to her friends and family ready to attack. Before kagome could attack, Kanna tried using a new mirror to restore the energy that Sumiko took. The mirror broke but did not fall to the ground instead; the pieces of the mirror along with the frame went into kagome. Kagome changed back into her demon or humanoid form but her outfit had turned silver. Everyone rushed to her side and asked her if she was ok. She said yes but she felt weak.

Kanna said, "Kagome, the mirror I was giving you went inside of you."

"But why did the mirror go inside of her?," asked Kagura

"The reason the mirror went inside of her is so it can replace all the energy lost.," said a beautiful voice.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

They turn around and standing there is a beautiful woman with long black hair and brown eyes. She wore a demon exterminator clothes except it is checkered with many different colors. She had a beautiful bracelet on her left wrist.

"Who are you?," asked Kagome

"You do not recognize me do you? I thought the clothes I wore would be enough.," she said

Everyone was thinking about this, when Miroku said, "Maybe she is someone who I have encountered."

While saying this he got very close to Sango and touched her bottom with his hand. She hit him on the face and screamed, "YOU PROMISED NOT TO DO THAT ANYMORE!"

The woman laughed at this and said, "Do not worry he will not do it anymore, Sango."

"How do you know my name?," asked Sango

"Why I know all your names because I come from the future where you are all happy. Does anyone know my name now?," she asked

"No should we?," asked Koga

Everyone was silent until kagome saw something in Sesshomaru's eyes.

Kagome asked, "What is wrong, brother."

"I was just wondering where is Rin?," said Sesshomaru

"Why not ask Jaken.," the woman said

"JAKEN," yelled Sesshomaru

Jaken came from behind the pink rose tree and said, "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru."

"Where is Rin, Jaken.," asked Sesshomaru

"Why I left her in some village just south of here.," said Jaken

Everyone was wandering what village was just south of here. That is when kagome finally realized who the woman is.

"Are you by chance Rin?," asked kagome

"Yes I am. I was wondering when someone would say my name.," said the future Rin

"Jaken, did you just say you left little Rin in a village just south of here.," said Miroku

"Yes, why do you ask this.," answered Jaken

"The reason I ask this is because the village just south of here is Cessa.," said Miroku

"You left her at Cessa village. Are you an idiot?," asked Sango

Everyone was looking at Sango and Miroku wondering what was wrong with this village called Cessa. Jaken, of course, was backing away from lord Sesshomaru.

"What is wrong with Cessa village?," asked Sesshomaru

"Well Cessa and messa another village have a terrible curse on them.," said Miroku

"The reason for the cures is Cessa village killed a priestess by the name of sakura and the messa village killed a monk by the name of mirosu. Sakura and mirosu had fallen in love with each other but the two villages did not like each other so they both agreed to kill them. The only thing is when sakura and mirosu died, a powerful dragon named sorosu, who was friends with the miko and monk, put a curse on both villages and said, "To remove the curse you must allow the miko and monk to be together forever.," said Sango

"Yes that is true of what Jaken did but what he did not know was that I was the reincarnated priestess of Cessa village.," said future Rin

They were all looking at her for what she said about her being priestess sakura.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"But if you are the reincarnated priestess Sakura then there must be a reincarnated monk Mirosu?," said Miroku

"I do not know because once Cessa village found out that I was the reincarnation of the priestess Sakura they did not allow me to go near Messa village. So the curse on both villages got worse by worse I mean that it started stop time like people stopped ageing or plants grew slower. When I turned seventeen, I went on a journey to find out who this priestess was and on my journey I found a powerful dragon named Sorosu. He told me that there is a reincarnated monk Mirosu but he did not know who it is.," answered the future Rin

"So did you also find out who the priestess was and learn how to use your powers?," asked Sango

"Yes I found out who the priestess was but the one who trained me was not Sorosu but Kara." said future Rin

"How were you able to travel back in time?" asked Kagome

"I was able to travel back in time by using a bracelet of the family of the west.," said future Rin

"What bracelet are you talking about?," asked Inuyasha

"The one on my left wrist.," said future Rin

She holds out her left wrist and on it was the beautiful bracelet that had a blue moon, red rose, golden heart, and a white tear for charms. The bracelet itself was silver chain but with a shine to it and everyone did not know what kind of metal it was.

"What do the charms stand for?," asked Shippo

"Well the blue tear stands for Sesshomaru, the red rose stands for Youko, the golden heart stands for Inuyasha, and the white tear stands for Shinakobei. The bracelet itself is made of a rare metal in the villages of Cessa and Messa. This bracelet has power in it because of the one who was wear it had power has well.," said the future Rin

"What me?," asked Kagome

"Yes, Kagome because of your new status as a demon you have no way of controlling your power so if you were to put on the bracelet you could control your power as well as your forms or say kept track on all your family members. The only problem was you were to late to stop your power from destroying everything and everyone including yourself. All though the shikon jewel turn your family along with yourself into humans where you stayed with Sango and Miroku.," said future Rin

"Oh….so what are we waiting for we have to save Messa and Cessa village from the curse along with little Rin.,"said Kagome

After Kagome said this everyone got up and started walking to the cessa village to save little Rin from the twin cursed villages. In two days the arrived at cessa village and found little Rin in the fields of flowers. They walked up to her and told her what her future self said. They asked her if she has seen a dragon near and she said yes. The dragon Sorosu I came last night and told both Cessa and Messa village to stop fighting or all will be ruined. The future Rin could not believe what she was hearing but then she realized that by turning back time she change the events by innerving in the past.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Before anyone knew what was happening, a shadow fell over them. They all looked up and saw a red/gold dragon. They all knew this was sorosu the dragon that helped out the priestess sakura and monk mirosu.

He said, "Well I was wondering when the future Rin would show up along with her teacher."

"What did you say?," asked future Rin

"Your teacher is here with you.," said sorosu

Everyone was looking everywhere for a woman but no one could see one until future Rin used her powers to make her master be seen. Out of nowhere a phoenix appears and begins to talk to future Rin.

"Hello, my little one.," said the phoenix

"Hello, master Kara.," said future Rin

"Wait a moment. Are you saying that this phoenix is your master? Is she not suppose to be human?," asked Miroku

"Yes, I was supposed to be human but I had no protection from the energy that the time portal gave off. So I was turned into a phoenix. Now that everything has been changed my Rin and I must go back through the time portal before anything else changes.," said Kara

"Yes, we must go back through the time portal but before we do I would like to give kagome the bracelet.," said future Rin

So future Rin took the bracelet off her left wrist and gave it to kagome.

"Thank you very much.," said Kagome

After kagome said this, a blue light surrounded older Rin and her master (Kara). After a few minutes it clears and they were gone but before anyone could say anything kagome's bracelet started to glow.

No more future Rin just little Rin will be in the rest of the story.+

"Why is my bracelet glowing?," asked Kagome

"The reason your bracelet is glowing is that it is bonding with you and by the looks of it you are getting branded with the Shikon dragon.," said sorosu

Sure enough a dragon appears on her left arm. This dragon is the same color as the Shikon jewel. Kagome decided to find out how powerful this dragon is. She sensed many low level demons along with three high level demons so she summoned up the dragon with her mind and used it on all those demons. The Shikon dragon destroyed them all.

"Where did this dragon come from?," asked Sango

"This dragon comes from the Shikon jewel.," said sorosu

"Will the Shikon dragon try to take control of kagome?," asked Youko

"No, kagome is the protector of the Shikon jewel so she is considered the master of the Shikon dragon.," said sorosu

No one said anything for a while until Rin was yawning and it was getting dark. They went to cessa village to eat and get some sleep.

--three days later—

Many things happened in the three days they were in cessa village. Jaken dies in which no one care about. Koga and Ayame adopt Rin making her half wolf demon. Sango and Miroku got married with all there friends there to see it. Everyone started going their separate way. Sango and Miroku were leaving on this morning.

"So what will you do?," asked kagome

"We will keep fighting demons who wish to harm humans. Maybe one day we will get to see each other again.," said Miroku

"In the meantime will your family, Kagome, and you adopt Kohaku?," asked Sango

"Yes we will adopt Kohaku.," said Shinakobei

"Thank you very much.," said Sango

"Well since we will not be here for your birthday kagome we will give you our gifts now.," said Miroku

Miroku gave her red and white prayer beads which would protect her from demons with the ability to suck your soul out of your body as well as protect you from possession. Sango and Kirara's gift was the neko that Kirara brought after the battle with Naraku that day.

"Oh she is so beautiful. I think I will name her mirara.," said kagome

So it was that kagome had gotten two gifts from her friends, Sango and Miroku along with Kirara. They left heading east to a rumor of a demon that was eating virgins and children. After they left about mid morning koga and Ayame says that they are leaving to go back home.

"Kagome, even though we adopted Rin last night we are afraid to take her with us so would you take her in and adopted her?," asked Ayame

"Yes I will adopt her.," said kagome

"Thank you and since we will not be here for your birthday as well here is your gift.," said koga

Koga and ayame's gift was a sword made from their fangs. The sheath had a pink moon along with green vines. The sheath was red and black in color. When a sword is made from wolves' fangs, it becomes an unbreakable sword. After Ayame and koga, came lady Kaede who was leaving to go back to her village.

"Kagome since I will not be here for your birthday either. I will give you your gift to you now.," said Kaede

Kaede's gift was a golden bow made of the strongest wood surround with gold on the ends and in the middle. This bow could even handle kagome's demon strength and powers.

"Thank you for the presents my friends.," said kagome

"Your welcome kagome.," said Kaede, koga and Ayame.

--Later that night—

Kagome and her family were making Kohaku and Rin apart of their family. Rin's appearance was almost like kagome's except she has a checkered dress that is with pink, red, brown, and silver in color. Her eyes are golden brown and she has a wolf tail that is brown along with fox ears which are silver and white in color. Kohaku's appearance is like Inuyasha's except he has fox ears which are white, short black hair with white at the bottom, golden brown eyes, and exterminator outfit but now red in color like Inuyasha's outfit. After they made them apart of their family, they eat and went to bed because tomorrow was a special day.

-The next day-

The first one up was Youko Kurama, he went to find a spot that he could think of what to give his little sister but before he could think of anything he felt pain in is right shoulder. He looked down and saw an arrow in his shoulder that had a special design on it. He turned around and saw one of the people from messa village but before he could do anything he started to disappear. Then before anything in the forest could morn his death he was gone. Back at the campsite where kagome and the others where sleeping, Kagome woke up with a start. She felt Youko's life withering and knew that he was gone. She woke up everyone else and told them. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru went to find out the truth.

When they came back to tell them, they found that kagome had left to go to the messa village and in the process she changed into her demon animal form. When they got to messa village it was all destroyed with kagome in the middle of it all. She told them why she did it and the left to morn their brother's death.

-Later that day-

They were still celebrating kagome's birthday along with Kohaku and Rin's inception to the family. They were in a clearing with many roses that were many different colors.

"Wow this is all so beautiful.," said kagome

While kagome said this she felt Youko's spirit through the bracelet grow strong again.

"Kagome what is wrong?," asked Inuyasha

"I can feel Youko's spirit but it has been put somewhere else.," answered kagome

Everyone was happy to hear that Youko was alive but somewhere else. They continued on with the celebration and when the moon came up everyone started giving kagome their gifts. Kanna's gift was the mirror that went into kagome. Kagura's gift is a fan with a red rose design and its power is over the wind. Kagura and Kanna gave her another gift and it was that they were going to stay with her to protect and teacher her how to use her powers along with knowing her powers. Kohaku's gift is a blade with the names of everyone that were not staying with kagome. The rest of her family and friends gave her a sword made out of her fang and made by totosai. The sword had all her powers and of all her forms.

"Thank you everyone.," said kagome


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

-300 years later-

Kagome was fighting a tiger demon because he wanted the Shikon jewel. The tiger demons' name is Barr-naku. Kagome had used up all her energy and did not want to tap into her demon form's energy. Barr-naku was about to make the final blow when a shout of "SPIRIT GUN" was heard. He moved out of the way of the show and turned to where it had come from. The ones that have come to help came out into the open, they were four boys.

The boy that shot the spirit gun has black hair who was wearing a white t-shirt with blue jeans and his eyes were blue. The one next to him has orange hair who was wearing a white t-shirt along with white pants and his eyes were a light blue. The one next to him has red hair with emerald eyes and was wearing a magenta outfit. The last one had black hair with streaks of white, his eyes were red, and he was wearing a black outfit. His right arm was bandaged and his forehead had a white bandanna with a sunspot in the middle.

"You should leave people alone, Barr-naku.," said the red head

"Why don't you make me.," said Barr-naku

Before anyone could say anything the short black haired one used his dragon to destroy the tiger demon.

"Who are you?," asked Kagome

"Well, my name is Kurama, this is yusuke Urameshi, Kuwabara, and that is Hiei. May we know your name?," said Kurama

"Yes, my name is kagome.," said kagome

"Tell us, why would a demon attack you?," asked yusuke

Before kagome could answer, Hiei attacked but somehow kagome got out of the way.

"Now why would you attack me, my little apparition?," asked kagome

"How did you know Hiei was an apparition?," asked Kurama

Before either of them could answer two inu demons appeared. One was wearing a cloth of the fire-rat except it was white, his eyes are golden, he also has two swords at his waste, one is Tokijin which was made from goushinki's fang and the other is Tenseiga which was made from his father's fang. The other one is wearing a cloth of the fire-rat, which is red, at his waist is a sword called Tetsusaiga which was made from his father's fang.

"Who are all of you and what are you doing near our sister?," asked one of the inu demons.

"We are spirit detectives working for Koenma. My name is yusuke Urameshi, this dimwit is Kuwabara, that apparition is Hiei, and the red head is Kurama. Now who are you and what sister are you talking about?," asked yusuke

"I am Sesshomaru and this is Inuyasha. We are lords of the western lands.," answered Sesshomaru

"The sister we are talking about is kagome.," said Inuyasha

The four boys turned around expecting to see the girl they saved instead they saw a demon who had long black hair with the end being silver, her eyes were golden blue, she had two dog ears which were silver in color and she had two fox tail with the tip being pink. She was wearing a demon exterminator outfit with it made out of the cloth of the fire-rat except it was silver. She had three swords strapped to her waist. One was made from her fang which she called morunga. Another was made from two demon wolves fangs which she called ookami. Her last sword was one that no one knew much about.

"So you never needed our help did you?," asked yusuke

"Yes I did because I would have died using all my energy to kill the tiger demon, Barr-naku.," said kagome

"So you are the lady of the western lands but I heard you had three brothers.," said Hiei

All of his friends, Kurama, Kuwabara, and yusuke were shocked to hear this information come from him. They looked at Kagome to see what she would say to this information only to find that she looked sad at what Hiei said.

"If you must know my third brother was killed.," said Kagome

"Now, we would like to know how you know Hiei is an apparition?," asked Yusuke

"Well that is simple I read his mind.," said Kagome

"That is impossible. I have barriers around my mind so I would have felt if someone was in my mind.," said Hiei

"Not if you both have control of a dragon or a brand of a dragon.," said Sesshomaru

"Well do you, Hiei, have control of a dragon?," asked Inuyasha

"Yes, I do.," said Hiei

He takes off the bandages on his right arm revealing the dragon of the darkness flame. Then he turns to kagome.

He asks, "Do you have one?"

Kagome says, "Yes"

She lifts up her left arm sleeve and reveals the Shikon dragon.

"Ok so Hiei has the dragon of the darkness flame, then what is her dragon called?," asked Kuwabara.

All his friends looked at Kuwabara and then waited for his question to be answered.

"Kagome's dragon is called the Shikon dragon.," said Inuyasha

"What is the Shikon dragon?," asked yusuke

"The Shikon dragon is the power inside of the Shikon jewel. It will only come out for it's owner which is kagome.," said Sesshomaru


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Before anyone could ask any other questions, a voice was heard from behind yusuke. They turned around to see a young girl coming towards them. She stopped right next to yusuke looking afraid of kagome, Inuyasha, and sesshomaru.

"Who are they yusuke?," asked the girl

Kagome was looking at her and taking in how she looked. She has brown short hair, brown eyes, and she was wearing a school uniform. This school uniform is blue with the shirt and skirt along with a yellow scarf around her neck.

"Well they are the lords and lady of the western lands in makai.," answered yusuke.

"Now that was rude not even saying are names. Well I am kagome, this is sesshomaru on my left, and on my right is Inuyasha. May I ask what is your name?," asked kagome

"My name is keiko yukimura.," answered Keiko

After she said this she looked at yusuke like she was mad at him.

"Yusuke," said Keiko

"Yes," answered yusuke

"Aren't you suppose to be somewhere?," asked Keiko

Yusuke was trying to think what and then it dawned on him. He was supposed to pick up his cousin at the train station at 3:00 o'clock.

"Well my cousin is going to be very mad at me now.," said yusuke

"What time were you suppose to pick her up?," asked kurama

"3 o'clock why?," asked yusuke

"Well as far as I know today the train station had to shut down because of a problem with some of the railroad tracks.," said kurama

"May I ask what is your cousins name?," asked Keiko

"Her name is kagome higurashi. Her family was murder and she was going to stay or live with my mother and me.," said yusuke

It was quiet for a while until they heard laughter coming from the three demons.

"What is so funny?," asked yusuke

"Do you even know what your cousin looks like?," asked kagome

"Yes they sent me a picture so I could…," said yusuke

They all look at yusuke because now that he had the picture out he saw that it look exactly like the girl who was right in front of him.

"Yusuke are you going to stand there asking yourself how did she become a demon?," asked kagome

"No and stop looking into my head, cousin, how long were you planning on not telling me that you are my cousin.," asked yusuke

"Well I wanted you to figure out all by yourself.," said kagome

Kagome looked at yusuke then to her two brothers. They looked really confused.

"What is wrong, sesshomaru and Inuyasha?," asked kagome


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"It is just that you never told us that you had a cousin that you could live with and since he is your cousin it would explain some things," said Inuyasha.

"Like what, Inuyasha?," asked Kagome

"Like how your cousin is half demon and why he is very well protected.," said Inuyasha

She looked at Yusuke and said, "You are right, puppy, but that would maybe explain how he won the tournament too."

"Wait you know about the tournament but how?," asked Yusuke

"You are an idiot, do you even realize how the tournament came to be.," said Kagome

Yusuke and the others looked at her with blank stares.

"I believe I can help out with that.," said Kurama

~ This is not the real history on the dark tournament~

So kurama tells the history of the dark tournament. "There were 3 demons that started to hate that innocent people were getting injured or killed by other demons. So one day they decide to make a tournament that would decide who was the strongest or champions among the other demons. This tournament would be held every 300 or 200 years. This tournament brought down much of the killings with innocent people but at first this tournament was a one on one matches no teams. Teams did not start until 100 years after that. Although at the same time it was decide that a committee decides all the rules and judges the tournament. One thing that is clear that this tournament was made by the demons from the western lands."

+end of kurama's history lesson+

"Oh so if the demons came from the west then…," said Yusuke

"That's right, yusuke, we made the tournament although I am thinking it was a bad idea to have a committee decide the rules and judge the tournament.," said kagome

Yusuke stared at her with an expression that said he could not believe something.

"Kagome," said Yusuke

"Yes, Cousin.," said kagome

"THAT IS IMPOSSIBLE. YOU HAVE TO BE OVER 300 YEARS OLD AND…," Yusuke shouted

"And what, cousin," asked Kagome.


End file.
